


Over flow

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Too Lazy, and to many ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: Ideas for fanfics because I don't have time to execute them. Note a lot of these are Tommyinnit centered.
Kudos: 7





	1. body switch

Okay...uh so here we go. This was inspired by control by Hasly and a bit by undertale and a fnaf song. I know im strange.

So based on the stream where Tommy gets stuck in a cell with Dream.

And based on the idea that Ranboo is controlled by Dream.

I was thinking what if Dream used the time Tommy was stuck in a cell with him to manipulate Tommy to where he could use the boy like he does Ranboo.

However, because Tommy isn't an Endermen halfbreed like Ranboo I think it's going to be a little different.

My idea is that Dream is going to be like the voices for Technoblade.

Coaxing Tommy to cause chaos, collect items of value to people, and (One motive that i think would be interesting) is for Tommy to be the new villain for the smp to rally against after he leaves the prison.

(I'm going with Dream having Tommy to be the next villain for the SMP to rally against.)

Ok, so my idea for the plot after Tommy is out of the prison and has Dream's influence.

Tommy goes to run the Big innit Hotel. 

Im thinking sence Dream wants Tommy to be his own kind of Villain.

And since Tommy is running a business I think Tommy changes his attire to a classy red and white suit and tie with dark black shoes.

I'm thinking before he has his big opening for the busines he adds Niki to the staffing of the Hotel.

Tommy influenced by Dream purposely invites everyone on the SMP for the big opening of the business.

Not every one comes (Technoblade, Phill.)

Im thinking there is going to be a big cloak covering something up on a stage in front of the hotel.

Tommy gives a speech on how he wants to thank sam for helping him with the hotel.

Until it goes south.

The dialogue going something like this.

"I wanna thanks everyone for coming for the big opening for business, whether you're friends, semi friends, or you're just here for the food. I especially want to thank Sam for building this beautiful building. But you know before I cut the ribbon. I want to share a special little present with you all."

with that Tommy rips the cloak off what was on the stage. 

Revealing Jack and Niki both stuck in obsidian boxes that have anvils ready to drop on them.

Im thinking Tommy takes one canon life from each by cutting the ribbon that lets the anvils go. 

Right before he cuts the ribbon he says this "Jack, Niki you are both hearby fired from your jobs you'll find you're severage packages are a bit compact." with that the anvils are let loose.

Ok so from here i think Ranboo after seeing this heads back to Technoblade to tell of what he saw.

Ok so one thing im thinking is what if Tommy thought that the execution was a bad dream and the next day he is wearing his usual atier and goes to talk to Sam only for sam to tell Tommy he doesn't want to talk to someone who's a villain. Tommy is going to be very confused as he get's similar responses from people.

Thats all i have for now Yall are free to make this however you want. Just tell me youre writing it.


	2. Ghostinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostinnit take...

Ok, so another idea is if Tommy went mad while in the afterlife due to being with Wilbur, Dream, and Shlatt too long.   
So my idea of how this would go is if Tommy agreed to repetitively die and come back for Dream to study death.   
This is what I think would drive the poor boy mad.  
Now as to what type of madness I'm thinking bipolar.  
One moment friendly to expecting somebody to kill him, trying to drink whisky (Shlatt...) or trying to blow something up.  
So how the story would go is that this time Dream is seeing if Tommy could manage to relay a message to Technoblade.  
Because Techno owes the favor.  
Technobllade encounters Ghostinnit wandering in the woods and that's when it's confirmed to the warrior that the boy is indeed dead.  
So from here, it would-be writers choose to have it from here be an angsty recovery arc for Tommy. Or something else...So yeah.


End file.
